Google Chrome
блог с анонсами стабильных версий Google Chrome | latest_release_date = 30 июля 2013 | latest_beta_version = 29.0.1547.32 Google Chrome Releases — только beta версии блог с анонсами бета версий Google Chrome | latest_beta_date = 24 июля 2013 | latest_preview_version = 30.0.1581.2 Google Chrome Releases — только Dev update — блог с анонсами тестовых версий Google Chrome | latest_preview_date = 30 июля 2013 | status = В активной разработке | license = Проприетарное EULAУсловия предоставления услуг Google Chrome | website = google.ru/chrome }} Google Chrome (МФА , MWCD /ˈgü-gəl ˈkrōm/ [http://news.yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%22гугл+хром%22&rpt=nnews2&grhow=clutop Чаще] по-русски называется фактически переводным вариантом Гугл Хром, в то время как транскрипционным вариантом является Гугл Кроум., — хром) — браузер, разрабатываемый компанией Google на основе свободного браузера Chromium и движка BlinkБраузер Chrome сменит движок, Lenta.ru (до апреля 2013 года использовался WebKit). Первая публичная бета-версия для Microsoft Windows вышла 2 сентября 2008 года, а первая стабильная — 11 декабря 2008 года. По данным StatCounter, Chrome используют около 300 миллионов интернет-пользователей, что делает его самым популярным браузером в мире — его рыночная доля в мае 2013 года составляла 41,38 % . По данным LiveInternet, в мае 2013 года с долей 24,2 % Chrome занимает первое место и в Рунете . История На протяжении шести лет главный исполнительный директор Google Эрик Шмидт не поддерживал идею о создании отдельного браузера. Он указывал на то, что «Google являлась небольшой компанией», и что он не хотел участвовать в «болезненных войнах браузеров». После того, как основатели компании Сергей Брин и Ларри Пейдж наняли нескольких разработчиков Mozilla Firefox и создали демонстрацию Chrome, Шмидт сказал: «она была настолько хорошей, что заставила меня изменить свое мнение» . Первоначально Chrome выпущен только под Microsoft Windows, позднее (9 декабря 2009 года) появились dev- и beta-версии для операционных систем Linux и Mac OS X. Первоначально сборки для этих ОС не обладали полной функциональностью аналогичных бета-версий для Windows (например, синхронизацией закладок), но с появлением ветви 5.0.* функциональность сборок для всех ОС стала равнойНовая бета-версия Google Chrome для Mac и Linux . Анонсирование 2 сентября 2008 года компания Google объявила о выпуске собственного браузера Chrome. Выпуск Первая бета версия браузера была опубликована для Microsoft Windows (начиная с XP и для более поздних версий) 2 сентября 2008 года, была доступна на 43 языках . За первые несколько часов после выпуска в Google было отправлено несколько сотен различных сообщений об ошибкахIssues — chromium — Google Code. Chrome быстро приобрел около 1 % рынка . После первоначального всплеска пользователей доля упала до низкого уровня в 0,73 % в октябре 2008 года. Затем начала расти снова, пока в декабре 2008, Chrome снова не преодолел порог в 1 %. Развитие Команда разработчиков Chrome решила использовать в своем браузере движок WebKit, как им посоветовала команда Android. Как и большинство других браузеров, Chrome был протестирован внутри компании перед выпуском. Первая версия Google Chrome полностью прошла Acid1 и Acid2 тесты, но не Acid3 (только 79/100 тестов). Начиная с версии 4.0, Chrome проходит все тесты. История версий Примечания * Все версии Chrome поддерживают Microsoft Windows. Linux и OS X поддерживаются, начиная с версии 5.0.375. Особенности Google Chrome направлен на повышение безопасности, скорости и стабильности. А 9 июня 2009 года разработчики Google Chrome в своём интервью для неофициального сообщества пользователей обозначили стратегию дальнейшего развития своего продукта, которая заключается в том, что браузер будет иметь максимально высокую скорость работы и минимально допустимую функциональность, а все дополнительные функции планируется внедрять при помощи расширений . Безопасность Chrome периодически загружает обновления из двух чёрных списков (один для фишинг-сайтов и один для сайтов, содержащих вредоносное ПО) и предупреждает пользователя, когда тот пытается посетить вредоносный сайт. Chrome, как правило, создаёт для каждой вкладки отдельный процесс, чтобы не допустить ситуации, при которой содержимое одной вкладки имеет возможность влиять на содержимое другой (также в случае, если процесс обработки содержимого вкладки зависнет, его можно будет завершить без риска потери данных других вкладок) . Процессу вкладки даётся наименьшее число привилегий, процесс может совершать вычисления, но не может производить чтение или запись. Образно выражаясь, вкладка находится в песочнице. Как правило, плагины (наиболее популярный Adobe Flash Player), не являются частью браузера и не могут быть встроены в песочницу. 30 марта 2010 года Google объявил, что вскоре Adobe Flash будет встроен в браузер, что избавляет пользователя от необходимости загружать и устанавливать его. Обновляться Flash Player будет также автоматически . Начиная с версии 5.0.375.86 Adobe Flash Player был интегрированМой Google Chrome > Google Chrome 5.0.375.86 Stable. При загрузке исполняемого файла (например, с расширением .EXE, .DLL или .BAT) сначала необходимо подтвердить загрузку, нажав кнопку «Сохранить», которая появляется на панели загрузок. Это позволяет предотвратить автоматическую загрузку вредоносного программного обеспечения на компьютер. Браузер поддерживает режим инкогнито. Страницы, которые просматриваются в окне в режиме инкогнито, не появятся в истории браузера или истории поиска, а также не оставят на компьютере других следов, таких как файлы cookie, они автоматически удаляются, когда пользователь закроет это окно. Тем не менее, все файлы, которые будут загружены, или закладки, которые будут созданы, останутся в целости и сохранности. Как предупреждает сам браузер, переход в режим инкогнито не влияет на поведение других пользователей, серверов или программ и не позволяет защититься от: * Веб-сайтов, которые собирают информацию о вас или передают её другим * Поставщиков услуг Интернета или их сотрудников, которые отслеживают, какие страницы вы посещаете * Вредоносного ПО, которое отслеживает нажатие клавиш клавиатуры * Слежки тайными агентами * Людей, которые стоят у вас за спиной Скорость Google Chrome использует высокопроизводительныйDesign Elements Speed test: Google Chrome beats Firefox, IE, Safari Быстрый запуск веб-приложений движок обработки JavaScript V8. Также для ускорения загрузки страниц Google Chrome может использовать упреждающее чтение DNSРабота с данными . Стабильность В Chrome используется многопроцессная архитектура, и каждой вкладке или плагину, в большинстве случаев, соответствует отдельный процесс. Эта процедура, называемая изоляцией процессов, исключает вероятность того, что вкладки будут мешать друг другу . Также злоумышленник, используя одну вкладку, не сможет подсмотреть, что происходит в другой, и, если на одной вкладке произойдет сбой, это не помешает работе всего браузера — нужно будет просто закрыть данную вкладку. Chrome включает в себя диспетчер задач, который позволяет посмотреть, как сайты и плагины используют оперативную память, процессор и интернет-канал пользователя, а также завершить их работу в случае необходимости. Интерфейс По умолчанию интерфейс Google Chrome включает кнопки: назад, вперед, обновить/остановить загрузку, добавить текущую страницу в закладки. Кнопка перехода на главную страницу может быть включена. Панель вкладок является основным компонентом интерфейса и находится в верхней части окна, а не под строкой адреса. Это изменение выглядит достаточно контрастно по сравнению со многими другими браузерами. Вкладка легким перетаскиванием на свободное место может быть перенесена в отдельное окно (возможен также и обратный вариант). Каждая вкладка имеет свой собственный набор элементов, в том числе Omnibox. Omnibox — это адресная строка, которая находится наверху каждой вкладки, она совмещает в себе адресную строку и строку поиска. Omnibox перенаправляет запрос в поисковую систему в том случае, если адрес не соответствует правилам написания URL — к примеру, не содержит точек, косых черт, содержит пробелы в начале адреса и т. д. При вводе поискового запроса Google, используя функцию поиска в Интернете «Мне повезет», предлагает первый по списку URL-адрес (например, при вводе в адресную строку слова «яндекс» браузер автоматически предложит вариант «www.yandex.ru»). Также автодополнение предлагается поиском по закладкам и истории ранее посещенных страниц. В браузере возможен вызов различных поисковых машин прямо из адресной строки. Для этого надо ввести сокращение для данной поисковой машины (например, букву 'g' для google), затем нажать клавишу «Пробел» и ввести поисковый запрос. Сокращения для поисковых машин можно задавать самостоятельно. При посещении сайтов браузер автоматически копирует оттуда строку поисковых запросов и в следующий раз при вводе этого сайта автоматически будет предложен поиск с использование его поисковой системы. Одной из отличительных черт Chrome является страница быстрого доступа, которая может заменять домашнюю страницу и открывается при создании новой вкладки. На странице быстрого доступа содержится 8 наиболее посещаемых веб-сайтов (отображаются в виде маленьких снимков веб-страниц), недавно закрытые вкладки, советы по использованию Chrome и синхронизация закладокGoogle Chrome after a year: Sporting a new stable release — Official Google Blog. По желанию пользователь может изменить внешний вид страницы, добавив или удалив одну из опций. Chrome имеет менеджер закладок, доступный из меню. Слева от Omnibox имеется кнопка (на ней изображена звёздочка), при нажатии на которую текущая страница добавляется в закладкиAdd a Bookmark Button to Google Chrome’s Toolbar — Google Chrome — Lifehacker. На данный момент эта функция не доступна в версиях Chrome на платформах Linux и Mac . В 6 версии эта кнопка была убрана вместе с опцией в параметрах, а звёздочка переместилась в правую часть Omnibox, как у браузера Mozilla Firefox. Окно «Параметры Google Chrome» содержит три вкладки: «Основные», «Личные материалы» и «Расширенные». Вкладка «Основные» содержит настройки: домашней страницы, поисковых систем и браузера по умолчанию. Вкладка «Личные материалы» содержит настройки: синхронизации закладок, сохранение паролей, автозаполнение форм, возможность импорта данных о работе из другого браузера и настройку тем. Вкладка «Расширенные» содержит настройки: конфиденциальности, сети, переводчика, загрузок и безопасности. Chrome позволяет пользователю создавать локальные ярлыки на приложения (а именно — их страницы). При запуске такого ярлыка страница, на которую он ведет, открывается в Chrome, но без элементов интерфейса (за исключением заголовка окна). При загрузке файла с веб-сайта в нижней части вкладки появляется панель загрузок, на которой отображается ход загрузки. Список всех загруженных файлов находится на странице загрузок. Логотип thumb|150px|Логотип Google Chrome В 2011 году в Google Chrome 11 был представлен новый плоский логотип, заменивший прежний объёмный , приблизивший его к новому логотипу Chromium, но в цветном варианте. По словам дизайнера из Google Стива Рура, «мы обновили логотип Chrome, чтобы лучше показать эти чувства. Простой значок воплощает в себе дух Chrome — сделать сеть быстрее, легче и проще для всех». Темы Начиная с версии 3.0, пользователи могут установить темы, изменяющие внешний вид браузера. Была создана галерея, которая включает в себя как темы от Google, так и темы от третьих лиц.(а самые удачные попадают даже в топ!) Расширения Расширения Google Chrome позволяют расширить возможности и функции браузера. Та или иная функция может быть полезна для некоторых людей, но не для всех. Расширения позволяют добавлять в Google Chrome только нужные возможности, избегая накопления функций, которые не используются. Google создал специальную галерею расширений от третьих лиц. Впервые расширения появились в стабильной версии Chrome 4.0, а галерея была официально открыта 25 января 2010 года. На момент открытия в ней было уже 1500 расширений. Автоматический перевод веб-страниц Функция перевода страниц стала доступна начиная с версии 4.1.249.1036 (от 17 марта 2010 года). При посещении страниц, язык которых отличен от используемого в интерфейсе Google Chrome, в верхней части страницы автоматически появляется панель с предложением перевести веб-страницу. Данная функция использует сервис Google Translate. Пользователь может выбрать язык и сайт, содержание которых в будущем переводить не требуется. Также пользователь может полностью отключить функцию перевода в настройках. Каналы и процесс обновления 8 января 2009 года Google представил три канала обновления: Stable (стабильный), Beta (бета), Developer (для разработчиков). До внесения этого изменения было только два канала: Beta и Developer. Это было сделано с целью того, чтобы пользователи быстрее получали более стабильные версии. 22 июля 2010 года Google объявил о повышении скорости обновления стабильных версий браузера — цикл их выхода сокращается до шести недель (вместо прежних трёх месяцев) . В связи с этим запускается дополнительный, четвёртый, канал обновления — «Canary» («Канарейка», по аналогии с канарейками, используемыми шахтёрами для контроля опасных концентраций газов в угольных шахтах), на котором будут тестироваться изменения, связанные с риском. Данный канал будет схож с каналом Developer, однако в случае необходимости он будет получать дополнительные обновления, поэтому номера его версий будут превышать номера версий последнего. Отдельной особенностью Chrome Canary является его параллельная (независимая от какой-либо другой, уже установленной версии) установка в систему и, соответственно, независимые обновления . Первоначально доступен только для Windows-платформы . Google Chrome автоматически обновляется при обнаружении новой версии браузера. Процесс обновления происходит в фоновом режиме и не требует от пользователя никаких действий. Если Google Chrome был открыт во время обновления, достаточно закрыть и открыть браузер для запуска новой версии.Справка Google Chrome об обновлении Инструменты для веб-мастеров Веб-инспектор: Для запуска необходимо нажать правой кнопкой мыши на любом компоненте веб-страницы и выбрать «Просмотр кода элемента». Появится диалоговое окно, в котором указываются элементы и ресурсы, связанные с этим компонентом. Также имеется возможность, просмотреть иерархическое представление модели DOM и консоль JavaScript. (Чтобы открыть консоль JavaScript, нужно нажать среднюю кнопку в нижней части. В ОС Windows, также можно открыть меню Страница > Разработчикам > Консоль JavaScript.) Диспетчер задач: Для запуска необходимо открыть меню «Страница» и выбрать «Разработчикам» (в ОС Windows). Выбрать «Диспетчер задач». Также можно воспользоваться быстрыми клавишами . В диспетчере задач показываются все процессы, запущенные в Google Chrome, и используемые этими процессами ресурсы (память, процессор, сеть). Отладчик JavaScript: Для запуска необходимо: открыть меню «Страница» и выбрать «Разработчикам» (в ОС Windows). Выбрать «Отладка JavaScript». Откроется командная строка отладчика JavaScript, который можно использовать для отладки запущенных процессов. Служебные страницы браузера Для запуска необходимо: ввести любую из перечисленных ниже команд в адресной строке для просмотра дополнительной информации. Статистика использования Chrome автоматически отправляет информацию об использовании браузера в Google. Часть механизмов сбора подобной информации может быть отключена пользователем, а часть — нетCommunications between Chromium/Google Chrome and service providers. В марте 2010 года Google ввела новый способ сбора статистики об установках. Уникальный идентификатор, включенный в Chrome, теперь используется лишь при первом подключении Google Update к серверу компании. После получения ответа от сервера идентификатор удаляется . Лицензии Браузер распространяется на условиях собственнической лицензии EULA. Часть кода браузера«Chromium is the open-source project behind Google Chrome» // Google Code — Chromium«Google Chrome is built with open source code from Chromium» // Chromium Developer Documentation открыта под названием Chromium под лицензией типа BSD и другими. Примерно до 9 сентября 2008 года EULA содержало абзац, дававший Google безотзывную неисключительную лицензию на безвозмездное использование, создание производных работ, распространение и публикацию в рекламных целях всей передаваемой через браузер информации. Подобные абзацы также были, например, в соглашениях ICQ и Facebook, а в данном случае оно взято из «Условий оказания Услуг Google»Google Terms of Service. После критики в блогах и на Slashdot данный абзац был убран из соглашения браузера . Реакция Во время запуска бета-версии браузера осенью 2008 года пресса положительно восприняла браузер от Google. Издание TechCrunch отметило, что Google создала превосходный браузер . Обозреватель PCWorld Ник Медиати написал, что браузер удовлетворяет потребности обычного пользователя ПК, при этом предоставляет множество возможностей для продвинутого пользователя . Журналист издания TechHerald Стив Реган заявил, что Google необходимо работать над улучшением браузера для конкуренции с Mozilla Firefox и Internet Explorer, несмотря на впечатляющую бета-версию . Журналист Wall Street Journal Уолтер Моссберг написал, что Google удалось создать умный и инновационный браузер, позволяющий использовать Интернет быстрее и проще . Критика * Браузер Google Chrome не поддерживает формат APNGAPNG Request for enhancement: APNG (animated PNG). Формат APNG не является официальным, для поддержки неофициальных спецификаций APNG необходимо установить сторонний плагинAnimated PNG support for Google Chrome. * Высказывались опасения, что широкое распространение Google Chrome и движка WebKit могут повлечь за собой монополизацию рынка браузеров и плохую поддержку сайтами других браузеров . * Сложно скачать с официального сайта офлайн-установщик браузера — для этого нужно воспользоваться ссылками с этой страницы. Разработчики Google Chrome объясняют это тем, что использование онлайн-установщика обеспечивает скачивание пользователями самой последней версии браузера из первых рук, добавляя, что офлайн-установка браузера на не подключённые к Интернету компьютеры бессмысленна . * Невозможность установки не на системный диск * Интегрированные шпионские модули Награды * Издание PC Magazine присвоило браузеру Google Chrome 15 награду «Выбор редакторов» . * Это же издание присвоило браузеру Google Chrome 14 награду «Лучший продукт 2011 года» в номинации «Лучший веб-браузер» . * Издание Tom’s Hardware впервые в своей истории присвоило награду «Лучшее Tom’s Hardware» программному продукту, а именно браузеру Chrome, а также добавило «I гран-при» среди браузеров . * Это же издание присвоило браузеру награду «II гран-при» среди браузеров на платформе GNU/Linux , «V гран-при» , «VI гран-при» среди браузеров на платформе Windows . См. также * Chromium * Google Chrome OS * Google Chrome Frame * Comodo Dragon * CoolNovo * SRWare Iron * Война браузеров Примечания Ссылки * * Лицензия Google Chrome * Google Chrome Releases — блог с анонсами новых версий Google Chrome * Google Chrome Canary Build — загрузка официальных тестовых версий. * Книга-комикс про Google Chrome ; Обзоры в прессе * * * * * Категория:Chromium Категория:Google Категория:Программное обеспечение на движке V8 Категория:Браузеры на движке Webkit Категория:Freeware Категория:Кроссплатформенное программное обеспечение Категория:Программное обеспечение для Mac OS X Категория:Программное обеспечение, написанное на языке C++ Категория:Переносимые приложения